<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nick Scratch x Harvey Kinkle x Male reader imagines by fallingofftheaxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048795">Nick Scratch x Harvey Kinkle x Male reader imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis'>fallingofftheaxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of work from my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Scratch/Harvery Kinkle/Male reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nick Scratch x Harvey Kinkle x Male reader imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were on your couch watching a movie with your boyfriends when Nick’s hand started to wander. </p>
<p>This quickly led to the movie being forgotten as you alternated between kissing them.</p>
<p>You were now seated in Nick’s lap, his hands on your ass. “Hey…” Harvey whines. You look and see him pouting. You climb over to him and make out, hands in his hair.</p>
<p>Nick is kissing you neck causing you to moan directly into Harvey’s mouth which makes him jolt his hips upwards. </p>
<p>“Should we take this upstairs?” Nick asks nipping below your ear.</p>
<p>“God yes!” You and Harvey exclaim.  Nick teleports you all upstairs before you can move. “Now boys… who’s getting fucked first?” Nick asks, quickly stripping</p>
<p>“Me,” Harvey says, pulling his shirt and pants off. </p>
<p>You and Nick spend a few minutes toying with him, your tongue flicking over his nipples while Nick is leaving marks all over his thighs.</p>
<p>Harvey is left in his underwear as you both work your way towards his crotch.</p>
<p>Harvey is moaning and writhing as you run your tongue over his belly button</p>
<p>Harvey is already a mess and you haven’t even gotten to the good part yet. </p>
<p>Nick finally frees his hard cock of his underwear and takes him between his lips.</p>
<p>Harvey’s hips buck up at the warmth and wetness of Nick’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck Nick…” Harvey gasps. </p>
<p>He lets out a sharp inhale as you start teasing his nipples again.</p>
<p>Nick digs his nails into Harvey’s thighs and he nearly cums right there. </p>
<p>You kiss him deeply and pinch his nipples making his stomach clench.</p>
<p>Harvey’s body feels like it’s on fire from all the sensations and contact.</p>
<p>“Wait- wait!” Harvey begs, making you and Nick stop.</p>
<p>“You okay Harv?” You ask.</p>
<p>He pants, catching his breath. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I just didn’t wanna cum yet…”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we give "y/N a turn then,” Nick grins. </p>
<p>“Happy too,” you smile. </p>
<p>Nick and Harvey change spots so you can kiss Nick while Harvey takes your cock in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah… just like that Harv…” you tangle your fingers in his hair, pushing down a little. You love the sound of him gagging on your cock.</p>
<p>You ease up when you feel Harvey tap your thighs. </p>
<p>“Hey Y/N… I’m feeling a little cold. Mind warming me up?” Nick asks, pushing his cock against your cheek.</p>
<p>You happily swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock before taking him in. </p>
<p>You nearly gag on him when Harvey surprises you by slipping his cock inside you.</p>
<p> Thank Satan I’m always magically prepped… you think to yourself.</p>
<p>Harvey bottoms out, loving the heat of your ass.</p>
<p>“I forgot how good he feels around me…” Harvey comments pinching your nipples</p>
<p>He rolls his hips and you moan with Nick’s cock still in your mouth which makes Nick’s whole body shiver. </p>
<p>That’s when Nick has an idea. </p>
<p>He reluctantly pulls his cock out and looks down at you, “you think you could take both of us at the same time?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. But I’m willing to try.” You tell him.</p>
<p>You’d always wanted to try and have two dicks in you. Now you have a chance.</p>
<p>Nick goes behind you, lined up with your ass and pushes in slowly, holding your hand as you feel like you’re being ripped in half</p>
<p>He sees the pain on your face and pulls out. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Both he and Harvey ask. </p>
<p>“It’s a little tougher than i was expecting,” you admit, “but i want to try again.”</p>
<p>“Okay… but if it gets to be too much” </p>
<p>You cut Nick off. “I promise that I will let you boys know.”</p>
<p>They each kiss you and apply a generous amount of lube to their cocks and the inside and outside of your ass before pushing in again.</p>
<p>It still stings but not as bad as the first time thanks to all the added lube. </p>
<p>Nick starts moving first, than Harvey joins in when he feels your body start to relax.</p>
<p>The room is filled with moaning and tbe smells of sex as the boys move their hips.</p>
<p>“Damn it feels so good!” harvey gaspsz</p>
<p>Nick nods as their hips get faster</p>
<p>You stroke yourself watching Nick and Harvey kiss, you even begin to forget about the pain from both of them being inside you.You keep stroking until you feel that familiar coiling in your stomach.</p>
<p>You stop, wanting to see if the boys can make you cum hands free.</p>
<p>You don’t know whose it is but one of their cocks is hitting the right spot and in minutes your spurting out onto your chest without even having to touch yourself.</p>
<p>“fuck fuck fuck!!” You shout over and over.</p>
<p>Nick and Harvey are cursing as you clench hard around them, making the already tight spot they’re in even tighter. </p>
<p>“Fuck!! You’re gonna milk us dry!” Nick comments</p>
<p>You haven’t even come down from your high when you feel Nick filling you up. </p>
<p>Harvey can’t handle the feel of his cock rubbing against Nick’s in your ass while his cum smothers him so Harvey is quickly following and cum is just spilling out of you.</p>
<p>You feel so warm as both their loads fill you. They pull as as the last few shots empty into you.</p>
<p>Harvey is looking at you and smiles. </p>
<p>He licks up all your cum off your stomach and kisses Nick, sharing the load. You watch and make a plug float over and get seated right in your ass.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>